Tornado
by Iamtheex-ter-mi-nat-or
Summary: "D-Dad? What's going on?" I said, really scared. "I dunno," he said, looking out the window. It was raining hard, and the wind was blowing at like, 90 miles an hour, and a funnel cloud was forming. "Tornado!" Mom yelled, grabbing Brighten, who was using his phone. I cursed. Tornado.


**I got the idea of this after I experienced the conditions of a tornado where I live. It's cool though. IM ALIVE! I still have a house to 0.0 .**

 ** _Clara's POV_**

I sat on the couch, talking with my friend Katie, while Brighten was sitting beside her, butting into my conversation. She blushed every time he did. Love birds.

I heard howling from the outside of the house, and turned to the window. I whimpered, and looked at my dad, who was watching tv with my mom. They were talking quietly.

"D-Dad? What's happening?" I said, really scared. "I dunno," he said, looking out the window. The wind had to be at least 90 miles an hour.

My mom looked over, and saw a little funnel form from outside the house. She gasped. "Tornado!" She yelled, jumping up, and grabbing Brighten and Katie. She then speeded down to the lab,

"Daddy? What's happening?" I ask, whimpering. He wraps me in his arms and hugs me tightly. "Hush now Clara. It's a tornado. Your going to be okay." As he spoke, he ran down the stairs to the lab.

"What is this place?" Katie asks, from where she was. My mom was preparing her, dads, and Uncle Adam's old capsules, with the bulletproof glass.

Mom gently sat Brighten into the middle capsule, and Katie in the one next to his. My dad then walked over, and put me into the right one.

"What are these things?" Katie asks, tapping the glass. "Smoothie makers!" I said, from inside it. They weren't as soundproof as Davenport thought.

"Mom, dad what about you?" Brighten asks. Dad looks at him. "We'll be okay, Bright. The only thing we're worried about is you guys," he says. Brighten then nods. "How do you know we're safe?" He asks. "Brighten these "Smoothie makers" are bulletproof, and tornado proof. We'll be fine," I said, sounding confidant. I wasn't though.

"C-Chase," mom then said, whimpering, and burring her head into his chest. "Yes Bree?" Dad asks, rubbing her back. Mom whimpers. "What if we don't make it?" She asks, crying. Dad stiffens.

"Honey we'll make it," he says, kissing the top of her head. She whimpers again.

The howling was heard, louder this time. Mom and dad looked up, seeing the funnel enter, blowing Uncle Leo's Mission Specialist desk aside. Dad then wrapped his arms around mom, and she curled up in his chest. He whispered soft things to her, as he put his shield around them both.

I look up, seeing the shield crack. Dad noticed it too, as he gasped. He gulped, and hugged mom tighter.

"Daddy!" I heard Brighten yell, as dad threw his hands up, making his shield come out again. It was barely stable.

Brighten looked at me, and I knew what I had to do. I extended my arms, making a purple shield around my parents. For some reason, my shield was a lot stronger than my fathers. I screamed loudly, as I felt a pain in my chest, but ignored it.

It was over as soon as it started. I looked up, and saw my father was laying on the ground, hardly breathing. I forced myself out of "my" capsule, and run over to my father, Brighten following me.

"Daddy!" Brighten yelled, rushing past me. My mother started crying, while shaking my father. "Chase!" She yelled, sobbing. Dad looked at her weakly.

"Bree," he whispered, caressing her cheek. She cried harder. "No, Chase Davenport," she says crying. "You are _NOT_ leaving me," she said, as he caressed her cheek again.

"No listen to me Bree," he said, his voice sounding stronger. She looked at him. "Chasey, please," she begs. He smiles at her. "Bree I'm not going anywhere," he said, as he pulled her down, and kissed her softly on the lips.

I looked away then.

I looked at Katie, who was passed out in shock. I grabbed a spray from Davenport's desk–which surprisingly was destroyed during the tornado–and opened the capsule. I sprayed it, making her forget everything that happened in about two hours.

I looked back to my parents. My mom was still crying, as she hugged my dads body. No!

"I-Is he?" I ask, crying. She shook her head. "Oh god no Clare," she says, hugging me. "He's not dead. He's sleeping, that's all," she said. I nod, understandingly.

"What do we do now?" I ask, looking at my brother. We intertwine our hands, and I use my shield to bind them together. He then breaths, and I put my map up.

"Um let's see," I say, looking at the map. "The Cooper house is completely destroyed, with only one dead," I say. Mom stiffens.

"Anything else?" She asks. "Um. The Fate's is also destroyed, and it looks like Mrs and Mr. Fate are dead, with their son Jackson," I said. Mom nods. "Their daughter Trina is alive though," I said. She nods again.

"What about Katie's family?" Brighten asks. I look for their house, and gasp.

"Mr and Mrs. Adams are dead, along with all of Katie's brothers and sisters," I said. Oh god. Katie's going to be depressed.

"Other than that," I say, dropping my shield, and de-twining my hand from Brighten's. "Everyone's still alive, and there's some wreckage," I say, as my mom nods.

"I'm going to go help," she says, as she stepped inside dads capsule. "Stay here," she adds as she ran out.

Who knew that I'd survive a tornado?

 **I got this idea after I survived a REAL tornado. Well. It wasn't at my house, but I still survived.**

 **This is a ONE-SHOT. Don't expect me to write more about this.**

 **Chase ISNT dead btw. He's just passed out.**

 **Sorry for this idea, anyways. It wouldn't get out of my head. I'm really really sorry.**

 **And the others? They were in Florida, visiting Disney and Universal. Sorry they weren't in this story.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this story!**

 **Review!**


End file.
